The summoner and the Fox's journey through the great war
by Pentadillo
Summary: Demacia and Noxus has declared war, resulting in catastrophic events. It's now up to a summoner named Jack and his champion Ahri with the help of friends to put an end to the war. Can they truly save the country from chaos or will everything perish before them? Most likely an OC x Ahri and a possible Yasuo X Riven.
1. War

"You have got to be kidding me," Jack screamed. Swain only ignored him. "Why would you go to war with Demacia? The league is here to make peace, not war." The news had outraged Jack. Why must these two countries constantly go at each other?

Noxians, they're so power hungry. Not to mention he'll be hearing about this whole mess from the higher ups. Jack sighed; he sat back down into his chair and calmed himself down before speaking once more.

"Swain please, why have you decided to go to war with them? You've managed to stay in peace with them for a long while now," he said. Swain stared at him with his penetrating eyes, as if seeing straight through him. The thought sent chills down his spine.

He stared for a moment longer until he finally began to speak, "Noxus's views do not align with those of Demacia's. I despise their living existence, nothing but their endless talk of peace and justice and glory for the king. Peace is a hard term for me to comprehend, for peace is something that will never exist," he replied.

Swain got up from his chair and made his way to the door, he stopped just before exiting the door. "War, it's something even the league can never prevent. They can delay it, but in the end war always comes," he whispered before exiting the room.

Jack sighed; this whole mess is such a pain. He'd rather stay at his nice comfy house and rest. He got up from his chair and strode out of the room, making his way to the cafeteria.

Jack nudged the cafeteria door opened and walked in, glancing among all the summoners and champions until he spotted who he was looking for, Jarvan.

Jarvan of course was with his Demacian comrades. Jarvan rarely talked to anyone who wasn't Demacian and he would rather die than speak to the Noxians.

Jack walked straight to where the Demacians sat and slammed his hand upon the hard, cold table. "Jarvan, what is the meaning of this war? The league's prime goal is peace. This war is completely against the actions of the league. Call it off now!" he demanded. Jarvan immediately got up and placed his javelin close to Jack's neck. "I am tired of these Noxians thinking they can do whatever they want. They even executed my men just yesterday. I am tired of it, I shall show them no mercy and if you get in my way then I'll consider you a threat to Demacia," He said in his low raggedy voice.

Jarvan sat back down and continued to talk to Shyvana, Lux, and Garen. Jack was infuriated at what Jarvan had done, but he had no choice but to leave. Jarvan truly was serious. He left the cafeteria room and headed straight to his office room.

Jack opened the door and walked into his office, he was quickly greeted by two men wearing long purple robes. The summoners came faster than expected; he thought. The one of the left stepped forwards and bowed. "Glad you are here. As you already know, Demacia and Noxus went to war. This may be problematic with the league so they have issued an emergency meeting that will be held tomorrow at 10:00am. You are to attend with your champion. That is all," the man said. The summoners quickly left after that.

"Man, they sure did get to the point," he muttered. He honestly hated the situation he was put in. Looks like relaxing is out of the question this weekend, he thought.

* * *

This was my first fanfiction so I hope you all found this enjoyable. Please leave information whether you like it so far and please feel free to leave a review. Thanks =)


	2. The Meeting

Jack leaned back in his chair, he was utterly terrified. He glanced on occasion to see the Demacians and Noxians on the other sides of the table. The two sides just glared at each other, only occasionally stopping to talk to their fellow comrades. The tension is driving him crazy.

A soft gentle hand was placed onto his; Ahri. "Calm down, you're worrying too much," she whispered into his ear. He was glad to have her around at times. She always comforted him, especially in tough situations like these.

The door suddenly burst opened. The head summoner of the institute of war came in, followed by other high ranking summoners. They took their seats in front of the two parties. The old man eyed the two parties, as if examining them inside and out.

The head summoner, Steve, is known as one of the most politically powerful and brutal of all summoners. His word is law and it's best to obey his decisions, he doesn't like anyone disobeying him, and the ones that do disobey his commands, well they aren't a problem to him anymore.

"Well look what we have here, you all have started a war now have we? The institute wants to create peace and what you two are doing is going against the policy. You even signed a contract and this is against it. Anything you like to say?" Steve said.

Swain from Noxus raised his hand, ready to reply, "You have to understand, this war isn't no petty war. It's of a large scale. There will never be peace as long as Demacia and Noxus stands, we just won't get along. Might as well get this war over with as soon as possible so the winning side can focus on creating justice and a better world," he said.

Jack felt a sickening feeling in his stomach. A better world in Noxus's view doesn't seem good at all for him. The weak will perish? Of course that world would suck, afte rall I would be dead, he thought.

Steve seemed to take in the information Swain just put out. It was indeed true that two powerful countries who just wouldn't help each other would prove disastrous for the league's views.

"Just what makes you think peace will prevail in the end? The whole situation could possibly get worse. Just try getting along you guys, it could happen you know. You just never put in any effort to try," he said.

"I'll never get along with a Noxian," muttered Jarvan. Swain abruptly stood up and began yelling towards Jarvan, "Sit down you blundering fool before I chop your head off right here and now," he yelled furiously.

The two sides immediately got up and began to yell towards one another, obviously wanting each other to die. The tension in the air was high, it put Jack at unease. "Looks like this meeting won't end well," Ahri whispered into his ear.

"SILENCE!" screamed the head summoner. His face became as red as a tomato, if not redder. "You fools, sit down at once! You imbeciles, I will not tolerate this behavior as long as you are in the league!" he roared.

Jarvan looked at Steve right in the eyes, "Then I quit the league," he said. "Me to," Swain added. Soon both parties all agreed on quitting. This meeting just screwed the league as a good portion of the league's champions come from the two parties.

Steve sighed, "We can't lose you all. Just sit down. If I don't allow your bloody war then this league is screwed and then we definitely won't get peace. I shall allow the war, but on one condition. You must not fight within league hours and you must do your duty. Once this war is over with, you must come together and work as a team and accept the fact that one of you lost. Deal?"

The two factions quickly nodded. They each signed a contract and immediately left afterwards, most likely to plan out the first stage of war.

Jack got up and let out a long sigh. This meeting was disastrous. How the heck did it all even start? What broke the peace between the two? This is where reading all of the newspaper comes in handy and not just the headlines.

* * *

He walked out of the room with Ahri. She looked at him with concern, "What are we to do then Jack? You know this war will prove fatal no matter who wins." She was indeed right, which worried him because he would rather avoid that outcome.

"Guess we'll worry about it when it happens I guess," he managed to say at last. She grabbed hold of his hand as they walked down the hall. It felt strange to make human contact as girls wasn't exactly his greatest subject as he was too shy to even get near them most of the time. It's one of the only flaws with Ahri.

They entered his office together, and he plopped straight down into his chair. His room was still a mess, papers everywhere, books thrown and torn to pieces. "Well, you're doing your research again I see," Ahri said.

"Work is work. Guess now I'll have to change my work into keeping the war from getting out of hand," he muttered. Ahri walked over to his desk and sat on top of it. "Already? It's just the first day. Have some fun before the war gets serious," she whispered into his ear.

"I can't. I must attend to my work," he said. He tried desperately hard to ignore the urges, after all, Ahri has that charm that just makes you wanna say, yes please.

"Come on, you can spare some time to go to Graggy's Ice?" she placed a finger on his chest. Jack's been with her for five years now and he still can't get used to her charm.

"I'll think about it," he blushed. She smiled cheerfully. She got up from the desk and grabbed his arm and yanked him out of his chair. "Come on; walk me back to my room. It's not safe to leave an innocent girl as myself alone," she teased. "O..Okay," he blushed.

They walked out of the office room and walked towards her room. She wrapped her arms around his and snugged up next to his shoulders. No matter how many years he will be with her, he'll just never get used to this.

Ahri finally let go of him as they approached her room. "Hope to see you there tonight," she smiled gleefully. She walked into her room and closed the door behind her.

Jack walked back to his office. He didn't know what to do, he never been to a bar before, not to mention he'll be there with a girl for once. Should I actually go? He thought about it, but there is the matter that a fatal war that could decide humanities fate was approaching. He sighed, he decided to just go into his office and not think about it until later.

* * *

Author's Note: We'll that was chapter 2! I hope you guys enjoy and I hope you all enjoy my future chapters too. Please feel free to tell me how I can improve! =)


	3. The events at the bar

Graggies Ice was definitely something he hadn't expected; dancing, drinking, and a lot of people just making out with each other. Just sitting in the bar all alone made him feel uncomfortable. Coming here was a dumb idea, he thought.

He was just about to leave his seat until he heard a loud jolly voice in front of him. Gragas, the rabble rouser, was known as the biggest drunk of the league. How the jolly man managed to not get himself killed was a surprise to many. After all, Gragas didn't exactly fit many people's idea of a knight in shiny armor, or a heroic prince for that matter.

"Well there, welcome to the club. Shall you have wine? Or how about a beer?" Gragas questioned, raising a brow. "Uh, I'll take a beer I guess," Jack mumbled. Gragas quickly filled a glass cup of beer and handed it to him.

"You here to wash your sorrows away?" Gragas chuckled. "Just here for a beer," Jack muttered. He gulfed down the beer in seconds. Honestly, what am I doing here? I should be out trying to end a catastrophe instead of going to some stupid bar.

Suddenly two hands appeared and covered his eyes, "Guess who," a soft voice came behind him. "Is this the part in every movie where a loser meets a girl in the bar and eventually goes outside with the girl and end up getting robbed?" he replied. That definitely did happen in quite a bit of movies, guess it's becoming a reality for me, he thought.

"No silly, it's me, Ahri. Can't believe you didn't recognize me," she pouted. She took her hands off of his eyes and sat down in the seat next to Jack. "Wine please," she asked Gragas. He nodded and headed off.

So much for the leaving plan, but at least he didn't look like an idiot sitting here all alone. Although the idea of leaving the bar and actually getting back to his work seemed like a good idea too. He rubbed his eyes, nothing I can do about it, he thought.

He felt a sudden soft feeling around his neck; it was Ahri's tail. "You're thinking about work again," she pouted, "Come on, just relax. You worry over nothing too much." The feeling quickly made Jack un-easy. Ahri leaned in ever so closely and stopped right next to his ear.

"Can't you just ignore work for one day and enjoy your stay here with me," she whispered into his ear. Great, she's so sexy when she does that and sexy thing's never ended well for him. His face was so red that it puts a tomato to shame.

"You're so cute when you squirm. Teasing you is all too easy," she chuckled. Right know killing me seemed like a great idea, he thought. Probable made myself look like a complete idiot.

Gragas finally came back with the wine and placed it onto the bar table. "Thanks Gragas," she said. He nodded back and headed off to attend to his customers. Actually this place was pretty decent if you could get over the overly loud music.

Another man suddenly plopped himself next to Jack. The man was Yasuo, someone who is well known for getting drunk, "OI GRAGAS, BRING ON THE ALCOHOL," he yelled. Obviously this man needed to stop his addiction, but stopping didn't seem like it would happen anytime soon.

Yasuo looked over to where Ahri and Jack sat and shock showed on his face instantly. "Woah, I understand why you're here Ahri, but Jack? Jack and alcohol doesn't even belong in the same place together. Actually Jack and fun doesn't belong together," he whispered in pure shock.

Coming here was obviously a mistake. Going anywhere but here would have been great. He got up, deciding it's just best to leave. Yasuo was right, this place wasn't for him, he just felt too uncomfortable.

Ahri quickly caught his arm and stopped him, "You're leaving so soon? Come on, stay a little longer," she said. "Look Yasuo is right, this place isn't for me okay," he said. "No, you can stay; I didn't come here tonight to get drunk. I came here because I knew you'll be here. We need to talk," Yasuo muttered.

Jack wanted to leave the bar very badly, but he sat down and decided to hear Yasuo out as he rarely passed off alcohol. "Do you know how the war started?" Yasuo asked. He shook his head as he didn't know the full story, "I only read the headlines."

There was a short pause until Yasuo spoke again, "The Demacian's queen, Elizabeth Guardenvoir, was recently assassinated. There was a Noxian emblem next to her. The same goes for the Noxian's Leader Viktor Yemker, except there was a Demacian emblem."

Two leaders assassinated? Just how badly did these two countries dislike each other? "I presume the countries hated each other so they used this as a taunt to provoke one another?" he asked.

Yasuo shook his head, "That could be a possibility, but I believe it was an assassination. They both died the same way and during the same night. It's too coincidental. Also while I was investigating for the league I manage to stumble upon secret treaties that were being made between the nations. The two leaders were making contracts to one another, peace treaties."

Peace treaties? The concept that someone would resent the idea of making peace with a nation they hated for generations did seem likely. If this was all true then who could have been the culprit?

He's right, it's all too coincidental. The theory of an assassination could have been a reason, as someone who strongly hated the other nation must have hated the idea. The only way they could have found out though was if they were a high ranking officer or they wouldn't have known about the peace treaty.

So if the assassin theory is correct, then they were looking for a high ranking officier who hated the other nation. "Yasuo, by any chance do you mind if I can look at the secret treaties?" he quested. He nodded, "I can give them to you, yes."

"Bring them to my office as soon as possible," Jack said. Yasuo nodded, he got up from his seat and took his leave. Looks like there is work to be done.

Gragas came back looking confused as he had barrels of alcohol ready for the famed drunk samurai. "Where is he?" Gragas asked. "He felt ill," I lied.

He felt Ahri's cold hands on his shoulders; it sent shivers down his spine. "It's rare to see you in a commanding position. I find it sexy every time. Well then captain, what next," she chuckled.

His face became red once more, "Let's head to the league as quick as possible. We got work to be done," he said. She chuckled, "Leaving the bar and see you in your commanding mode is always worth it." They both got up and headed out of the bar and straight to the league.

* * *

Author's Note:Well that was chapter 3. I hope you all enjoy how the story is coming along so far, and I hope you'll all enjoy my future updates too! Always feel free to tell me how I can improve and please enjoy! =)


	4. Crime scene

"Steve, what in the world has happened?" Jack questioned. About five bodies were laid side by side on the institute's sidewalk. They looked as if they were mauled by wild animals. Just the sight of them made him want to throw up.

"An assassination. I don't know why they did it or who did it either, but I won't let the murderer get away with this crime. We're having a search party as we speak," Steve replied grimly.

Great, I come back to see a slaughter, he muttered. Why is there a murderer killing these innocent summoners? Shouldn't they want to attack the champions directly? Not to mention the timing is rather terrible with the war and all.

Jack jumped back at the touch of Ahri's hand, "I wonder why they did this," she murmured. She looked at the bodies with horror on her face, as if recalling her memories of her past of crime. "Anyways, let's leave before things get to crazy," she said. He agreed.

* * *

They walked through the long grass and into a passage that lead into the building. They started walking down the long hallway, heading straight to his office.

"Any idea why the murderer did what he did?" Ahri asked curiously. "I don't know," Jack shook his head. Truthfully there was nothing coming to mind. He felt a hand upon his and immediately yanked his arm away, "Please Ahri, will you stop that, it's embarrassing," he complained. She pouted, "Come on Jack, lighten up some and have a little fun." He rolled his eyes, "Not something I should do when there was just a bloody murderer," he hissed back. She only giggled.

Honestly, he had no clue what goes into her mind sometimes. He ignored the though as he reared the corner to be facing his office, which in this case, he wished he hadn't. The walls were stained in blood; crimson letterings were splattered against the door: Midnight shall ring the melody of death.

Well that's pleasant, he muttered to himself. He nudged the door open to find his room in shreds, books were torn, his desk was ripped in half, and the room reeked of death. The murderer happened to be at his place and somehow his hours of research were destroyed, that's not at all suspicious, he thought.

"Well, what shall we do know captain? We wait for Yasuo? Or are we going to do something?" she asked. Yasuo! That's right; if the murderer is somehow linked to his work then they should be after Yasuo. Oh gosh, I hope he's okay, he thought.

* * *

Author's Note: We'll that's the next chapter. I hope you all were pleased with it and sorry it was so short. I promise the next one will be much longer. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it and enjoy my future chapters to come!


	5. The samurai and the musician

Yasuo woke up; his head immediately pounded from the pain. Another hangover, he thought. That's right; I was on my way to deliver the treaties until I stopped for a drink. This was two days ago, he sighed. He might have a slight drinking addiction.

He wobbled out of his seat and used his katana to support him, but he fell down anyways. He bailed on the idea after falling down five times. He got back onto his seat and looked at his surroundings; it was night and the place was overflowed with people. Nothing out of the ordinary: music, dancing, and booze.

He noticed the drunken master himself, Gragas, coming towards him from behind the counter. "Glad you're awake Yasuo, you've been passed out for hours now. Care for a drink anyways?" he asked gleefully. "No thanks," Yasuo muttered back, he laughed immediately afterwards, "You kidding? Bring on the alcohol." Gragas laughed back as he headed back through his small wide door and into the room with the alcohol. He'll bring the treaties eventually, for now it's time to drink even more.

He noticed the music stopping in the background and saw Sona heading straight towards him. Great, she's so annoying. She sat down right next to him and began to glare. A moment later she took out her notepad and wrote something down for him, "You moron, of course you're not doing your job. Stop wasting your time here. Go deliver the dang treaties and then get drunk."

Yasuo sighed; he hated her for this reason. All Sona cared about was Ahri as she loved her, couldn't she see that Ahri clearly loves Jack. Actually, can't Jack see Ahri loves him? They're all idiots he decided.

He was tempted to just make a run for it before Sona goes on and on about her beloved Ahri, but decided against it. The last time he made a run for it, he just sat there dancing for hours. "Okay look, I'll get a quick drink here and then I'll go and deliver the peace treaties, okay?" he mumbled.

She flipped the page of her notepad and wrote once again, "GO!" Yasuo only ignored her as something more important was happening, Gragas bringing the booze. Sona seemed to notice Yasuo's interest as she personally sent Gragas death glares, and that's the last they saw of him. Of course Gragas would leave, he hated physical activity, so messing with Sona and dancing for a while didn't seem to fit his agenda.

"Come on, just let me have one drink," he pleaded. She only shook her head. He was about to protest until he notice Zed creeping up towards them. He loomed upon the two and stood there silently for a moment, as if wondering what to say. After a moment he finally decided to speak, "I'm here to warn you Yasuo, there's been a recent contract with my students involving your assassination, this contract although doesn't involve what happened during Ionia but rather involving your current work."

Great, just what he needed. Ninja's chasing after him. "So why are you telling me this, it's your organization that is trying to kill me afterall," he muttered. Zed seemed to think over the question, hard to tell with the mask though. "Maybe to make this mission more chaotic for my students, or maybe to repay a debt. Either way I'm not the one who received this mission so I could care less about what happens. With that Zed vanished into the shadows.

Why can't I have a drink? This is really a great time to have a drink as he could wash all the stress away. He noticed Sona pointing to her notepad. "I remember, you have a rough history with ninja's. Isn't it adorable, you and Zed, and how he helped you on his own free will. It's like a forbidden love, it's so romantic," was what she wrote. Although the last part she wrote made him want to throw up. "I ship it."

Yasuo got up from his seat, knowing arguing with Sona will get him nowhere. She won. He headed out the door of the bar and walked onto the wet, gloomy streets. Yet for some reason Sona was right behind him. He spun around and glared at her. She raised her notepad and pointed, "I know you're going to another bar."

Great, can't even sneak past her. "Fine I'll delivery it, just leave me alone," he muttered. He was on the verge of snapping at this point. He was just about to leave until he heard a whistling noise coming from among the shadows; a shuriken. He lunged, knocking Sona aside, narrowly dodging the projectile.

Yasuo grabbed her arm and ran straight down the alley. "Sona, do you see the ninja?" he asked. She looked around but to no avail, Zed trained his students well afterall. He halted and looked around. He decided to use his other senses to find the attacker.

Yasuo closed his eyes and held his katana at the ready. Left, right, above, he deflected each shuriken with his katana. Footsteps to the right, to the left, guess all the ninja's who previously hunted him helped him out in these kinds of sticky situations.

He could hear supernaturally soft footsteps creeping up behind him, no wait, not him but Sona. He lunged his katana to the right side of Sona's head, the katana's long pointy blade was pointed at that of the ninja foe.

"Who gave you the contract, speak now or die," he demanded. The ninja remained silent; he sensed that he wouldn't be talking anytime soon. He decided to slice the foe's arm, his attacker responded with a scream. "I'll tell you, I'll tell you please, just stop," he weeped. Something he learned, Ninja's aren't the best under torture.

Before the man could respond, he was shot straight through the heart. The body came crashing down. Someone was with him, someone who didn't want secrets to be spilled. Seems like the contractor was highly important. Sona could only gasp at the sudden turn of events. She brought up her notepad once more, "What do we do?" Yasuo sighed, "Let's hurry back before something else comes after us."

* * *

Author's Note: Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoy and I also hope you'll enjoy my future chapters to come! As always, please tell me if you liked it and how I can improve! =)


	6. Ahri's Advance

Jack threw the newspaper across the room. Freljord has allied with Demacia and now Noxus declares war on them? Great, just what they needed. This war was only to be between Demacia and Noxus, so why in the world is Freljord getting involved in this mess? He sighed; the world is too confusing to comprehend right now.

Ahri strode into the room and plopped right upon Jack's desk. "Matches were such a pain today. I could use a break, how about we go to Graggies Ice and have a drink? We'll probably find Yasuo there too, or we could stay and have fun," she placed her finger upon his chest, grinning.

"Uh, um, well, I like the sound of going to the bar to find Yasuo," he stuttered, his face becoming bright red. Ahri got off of the desk and sat upon Jack's lap, "As long as I'm with you then I'm fine. You know, we are all alone here so why don't we stay here and enjoy ourselves?" she whispered into his ear.

Is Ahri drunk? She only seduces her targets in such a manor. She'd never do this to him. She's acting totally out of context too. Could it be poison? He tried to get up, but Ahri's nine tails reached out and held him firmly in place. "There's no need to run away from me," she whispered. He only ignored her comment and attempted to escape as he didn't like this different Ahri; it made him feel uneasy.

"Just relax," her mouth inches away from his now. "Ahri, come on, you're not yourself! You're drunk or something; I don't know. Just please realize that something is wrong," he pleaded.

Ahri's hand slowly edged its way down his chest, "Who says I am drunk? Maybe I'm just," she paused, her lips millimeters away from his now.

Ahri has to be drunk; there is no other explanation. He felt sick to his stomach. He could only curse at how weak he was. Maybe if he was stronger than he could break free.

At this point he was ready to give up. Nothing could help him break free unless a miracle beyond miracles was to happen right here and now. Surprisingly, one did.

Yasuo and Sona bursted through the door with the treaties. Ahri immediately jumped out of the seat; releasing her grip on him. He sighed in relief, he was finally free. "Got the papers… Assassins are after us…" Yasuo panted. Somehow Yasuo hadn't seen Ahri on top of him, or if he did then he held no reaction, but the reaction Sona had was priceless.

"Great, glad you're here. Okay let's go to your office and examine the papers," Jack practically screamed. The two hurried out the door and rushed to Yasuo's office. The timing of Yasuo was perfect, any second longer and things could have gotten pretty crazy, Jack thought.

* * *

An hour before:

The cafeteria felt more intense than usually. The room was split between the Noxians and Demacians like always, but the people from Freljord sat near Demacia for a change. Ahri assumed it was nothing.

She spotted Miss Fortune among the many champions and headed straight to sit next to her. She sat down and fell flat upon the table. "Jack, Matches, or both?" Miss fortune asked. "Both. Matches were so dull today and Jack keeps on being clueless, but I do admit that I find him being clueless adorable," Ahri said.

"Have you tried forcing the situation? There's no way he can escape you with him in your grasp. Besides, maybe he likes that kind of thing," Miss Fortune suggested.

Forcing the situation? There is no way Jack could escape her if she went all out on him. Maybe she might win him over? If I manage to pin him against a wall and and… she began to blush at all the thoughts and possibilities.

"Demacia and Noxus aren't the only ones having a war. Love can be a war too, and currently you're fighting in it. Now go my little trooper, win this war!" Miss Fortune demanded.

"Ai Ai captain," Ahri jumped out of her seat and headed straight towards Jack's office, determined to win him over. She stopped right outside his office, scared.

What if this fails? What if he hates me afterwards? Will things stay the same? All these possibilities swarmed through her head. She brushed off the thoughts and decided to walk on in and win the war.

* * *

One hour later:

Ahri sighed; everything she tried had miserably failed. What made things worse was the fact that Jack had just rushed on out and she was stuck with Sona, who was comfortably snuggled up against her. For crying out loud, why can't love be easy?

* * *

Author's Note: Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Nothing really to say so I hope you all will continue to enjoy the story! As always, please tell me how I can improve!


	7. The summoner, Samurai, and the Ninja's

Jack let out a sigh of relief; he had safely made it to Yasuo's office without the crazy nonsense he had to deal with. He sat down in the nearest seat of the cramped room. Yasuo took out the papers and he couldn't help but feel excited. Afterall, Yasuo did take several days to deliver something that should have taken him hours.

"If I give this to you then you do realize what will happen right? Zed's ninja's will come after you and it may cost you your life," Yasuo whispered. Just what he needed, ninja's after his head, but the information from the text could prove invaluable.

"Hand the treaties over already, I need to know who signed it. It could give us a lead on who in the world assassinated the two leaders and who could have possibly gone and sent assassins after us. Now hand it over to me already before our foes get here," Jack demanded, but Yasuo only seemed to ignore his demand.

He only stared at the door, as if waiting for something to burst through. A minute passed until he couldn't take the silence any longer. "Yasuo, what in the world are you staring at?" he demanded to know. Jack was about to ask once more until Yasuo decided to finally speak, "You've made me wait forever. I know you guys are already there, just come on in already before I gut you like a fish," Yasuo barked.

The door immediately crashed open and in came five ninja's. "Good, so why are you here? You do realize that assassinations from your organization on league territory is prohibited and will result in catastrophic actions. Not to mention, I don't think your leader would be all too happy to hear one of his students broke a rule he agreed upon," he questioned.

One of the ninja's spoke in a low, deep voice, "The assassination idea is gone. We merely came for another reason." Another reason? Probably about the peace treaties, but with Yasuo's keen eyes it'll be hard to get the papers from him. "Which is?" Yasuo questioned.

Suddenly all the ninja's threw flaming shurikens all around the room, torching everything in it. He quickly dashed out of the room with Yasuo in tow; the ninja's already gone and out of sight.

The ninja's succeeded, the fire had burnt everything; including the treaties. Jack at this point wanted to personally go and beat up the idiots who destroyed the room, but decided against it as beating you up wasn't against league policies.

Jack saw firefighter Tristana and Nami come bursting to the scene to set out the fire. He was truly outraged that everything was gone."To my room, now," Jack barked to Yasuo. They took off at a quick pace and headed straight to his room. The two bursted into the room to find Sona still snuggled up against Ahri.

Ahri jumped out of her seat, "You two are back so soon, did you find any information we could use?" He shook his head, "Ninja's burnt it all. Anyways I have a new plan. Tomorrow Ahri and I have to go to Freljord because we have a meeting involving the recent war declaration upon them, so we'll investigate there. Yasuo and Sona, are you able to infiltrate Zed's organization? You may be able to find out who signed the contract. "Yasuo and Sona both agreed to the idea.

"Okay, goodluck to you two then. Ahri let's go back, or stay here if you're still... you know," he said. She rolled her eyes, "I'm fine, let's go already."

* * *

Author's Note: Another chapter is done. As always tell me how I can improve and I hope you all enjoy =)


	8. The samurai's misfortune

"Sona, for the last time, no one cares about your stupid ship, and for the love of everything in the universe, I don't love Zed!" Yasuo screamed. Sona merely ignored his comment and continued writing her Yasuo and Zed fanfiction.

They had left the institute only moments before and had only traveled for a couple of minutes, but the mere thought about him and Zed made her go crazy. Why does she fantasize over the dumbest things?

They rounded the corner and headed into the pub, Graggies Ice, and took their seats. He ordered a beer. Luckily for him, Sona was too busy with her story that she hadn't noticed that they entered the pub. It took her a full ten minutes to realize what had happened. Sona was of course furious.

"Yasuo, stop drinking this evil liquid and let's go already," she slapped the beverage out of his hand. "It's not my fault you was too busy with your stupid story, and this evil drink is called beer," he muttered.

Sona pouted, "This is why men are complete imbeciles; they waste their life on this filth. Seriously, why do you continue to drink your sorrows away, it's pointless. You'll never get a girlfriend at this rate, not to mention Zed is out of the question if you continue drinking this trash."

Yasuo didn't want to hear this mess from her. "I lost everything. My life, home, family, and friends were ripped apart from me. During the Ionian war, I saw my own friends and girlfriend die in front of my very eyes," the thought made him want to cry, "my whole homeland thought of me as a traitor and I had to kill my brother just to escape and survive. I merely want to erase my sorrows."

"Do you honestly think that wasting your life on this mess will help anything? You're only making your case worse," she wrote.

"What do you know about what I had to endure! You have everything in life; wealth, fame, and power. I have nothing!" he screamed. The sudden outburst had caught the eyes of those in the pub.

"I don't even know my family. I was forced to play music just to get quick cash for some food. I managed to get a manager and I get wealth and fame, but I was forced to play music I hated, they never let me use any of my own music I created. My manager beats me to death if I don't get as much money as he expected. My life is screwed up too, but you don't see me wasting my life," she began to tear up.

Sona took her notepad and threw it at him and ran out of the building. The civilians who watched merely shook their heads in disapproval towards Yasuo. Great, he made himself look like an idiot and made her cry.

He noticed Sona coming back into the room with tears streaming down her face. She picked up her notepad and wrote, "If I can help Ahri by investigating Zed's organization then I'll help a loser like you."

This only made him feel worse. Seeing her cry made him regret his actions.

"Sona, I'm sor.." he was cut off. Sona slapped him right across the face. She left the bar slowly and he followed. Yasuo decided to just let her cool off and leave her alone, but he just couldn't shake the guilt he had when he made her cry.

* * *

Author's Note: Sorry guys that it took me forever to write this! I am back from my tremendously long Hiatus and I shall catch up with more chapters to come! As always, please reply and tell me how I can improve myself!


	9. The Frozen Domain

Jack and Ahri walked into the frozen domain and took their seats upon the icy cold chairs. Not even stacking winter coats could protect them from the icy terror of the Freljord. If only they hadn't gotten themselves into this mess, he could be staying in his nice, warm office in the institute.

The two waited for a few minutes until they noticed a barbaric man barged into the room and sat himself amongst his throne. Tryndamere finally decided to show himself after being late.

"I'm Glad you are here Tryndamere. The league disagrees with your action about allying with Demacia, the war is only between them and no one else. We wa-"Jack was cut off.

"SILENCE," tryndamere bellowed across the room, "I don't want to hear your words! I would have gladly remained neutral, but Noxus has said otherwise. They barged into MY domain, and threaten my own wife that we should join their petty ranks. I won't tolerate such actions in my own domain."

Noxus has broken the rules they were given? I mean it's to be expected as they are all bloodthirsty animals, but they did this so soon? Great, he though.

"Tryndamere, please calm down, maybe we can go speak to Noxus itself and ask them to stop what they are doing," Ahri replied calmly.

Ahri is possibly the only person in the room who can talk to Tryndamere when he's enraged as he will respect anyone who can beat him, or at least put up a fight against him. He sighed; hopefully Ahri won't screw this up though.

"They're like me, barbarians. They merely seek goals to benefit them, and you know it. Now leave, nothing you will say will ever change my mind, or even make me consider listening to your talk," tryndamere threatened.

"Tryndamere, will you shut up and stop complaining, does your wife even know what you have done?" Ahri questioned.

This seemed to shut him up real quick. "H-huh, Of cou-"he was cut off for once. "Honestly, you didn't tell her, I already know. You keep rushing into things and making your own decisions, and that's why your forced marriage is obviously not working. Maybe if you stop jumping to conclusions and seeing how she feels about the situation, then maybe she'll actually like you more," she lectured.

Tryndamere at this point looked as if he had gotten slained. It was true the marriage was forced by their parents, as in all royalty families, but Tryndamere actually loved Ashe, yet she never shared the same feelings. What surprised Jack the most was, Ahri was using this method to shut Tryndamere up? When did she become such a genius?

"E-e-enough! I won't let you question my actions in my own threshold. Be gone with you, or I'll throw you into the dungeons," He threatened. The look on his eyes made it all too clear that he meant it too.

"Go ahead you big barbaric doof, I bet your wife will just disappr-" Ahri continued but was cut off by the guards lifting her and Jack off their feet.

The soldiers dragged them a good lengthy ways across the frozen castle and threw them down into the deepest part of the castle's dungeons.

"Ahri, what in the world was that!" he shouted. "I didn't think he'll actually do it," she pouted.

* * *

Several hours later:

A woman with a long, white dress and a large, icy bow appeared in front of them. "Sorry guys for my barbaric husband," Ashe sighed.

"Tell me about it," Ahri muttered, "but how did you know we was here?" Ashe chuckled, "Tryndamere isn't all that good at keeping things from me, anyways let's get you out of here," she took out a golden key and unlocked the door and let them out.

Jack got out of the cage and managed to regain his posture. "What will you do about the whole ordeal? Will you side with Demacia?" he asked.

Ashe sighed, "I'm afraid so, changing Tryndamere's mind at this point is rather hard and I actually don't know what to do with him, but look at you, still serious as always I see. When was the last time you even have fun?"

"Hard to actually have fun during this crisis," he answered back.

"Eh? Do you two know each other?" Ahri asked. Ashe nodded. "Before you came along, I was his champion," she said.

"O-oh," Ahri whispered. She walked away and sat down next to the nearby wall. It was rare to see Ahri look gloomy.

"Anyways, I best head back to the league to report the news to them," Jack said. "Alright, due be careful on the way back. I'll meet you at the institute when I get done with business here," Ashe said. She leaned in and kissed him on his cheek.

Jack face instantly became red. She merely chucked, "Your reactions are always the cutest."

Ashe began to walk away and leave the icy hallways and headed back into the main area of the castle. Even as his champion, Ashe would do that and it always made him froze up, but he couldn't help wonder who was in more shock, him or Ahri who was laying on the floor practically in terror. Dunno why that put her in shock though, he thought.

* * *

Author's Note: Don't you just love clueless guys who can't take the hint? Well I hope you liked this chapter and as always, please tell me if how liked it or how I can improve! Thanks for reading


End file.
